Smart Lighting Options for Home Automation
Most homeowners feel that the lighting in the home gets turned on, off or dimmed as needed, and it's not just a design and lifestyle element that is associated with many smart home systems in Dubai, which can be pre-programmed to fit the lifestyle, mood, schedule and activities of the homeowner. This is what intelligent and smart lighting control systems do. They can light up the entire interior of the home and the exterior as well, including the backyard, but they can also turn a dull standard glow into an integrated part of the home environment. One of the fundamental features of a full home automation system that provides lighting control systems is the scene. Scene control systems allow a homeowner to have the option to illuminate an area of the home based on the lighting needs and activities that are carried out in that particular room. A lighting system is not a one-sized-fits-all concept, and is used the way that standard lights are used, they are tailored to the rooms and lifestyle. Using lighting scenes in a smart lighting or home automation system also simplifies the routine things in a home that allows a homeowner to activate a particular lighting function with one-button commands, or even better, based on preset schedules. Lighting scenes are commonly used with a professional custom-programmed automation and lighting control system. There are certain do-it-yourself smart home lighting systems that also allow variable scene creation. One of the benefits of creating scenes in a home automation system is that it is not restricted to lighting alone, lighting can be combined with temperature settings, security systems or home theatre systems. With today's solutions and technology, lighting scenes can be activated with touch screens, tablets or smart phones, handheld remotes or wall-mounted keypads. Keypads with different user interfaces are a very practical idea as its very user friendly and can be customized according to the homeowner. A key factor of a lighting scene system is that the home’s lights should be integrated into a central control system, this way the system can control multiple lights in different rooms and on different circuits, with easy to use and simple programmed commands. It doesn’t really matter if the smart lighting system is wired or wireless, it integrates with both. Some of the most common and practical lighting system scenes used in today's homes with lighting control or automation systems are as follows, Night - This is where the lighting system turns off the entire home’s lights at bedtime. Homeowners can decide which lights go all the way off, which stay fully on and which ones should be dimmed down. The hallway or stairs can be lit with dim lights so that late-night walkers can still see their way to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a glass of milk. This night lighting scene can be combined with the thermostat to automatically adjust the temperature for sleeping. Morning - Those who like bright lights to wake them up or a dim light to ease them out of their sleepiness, this can be accomplished with lightening scenes to suit the requirement. A morning light scene can also turn on the kitchen lights and turn off any outdoor lights. A home automation system could also turn on the TV or the stereo to the news channel each morning at the same time. Dinner - The room should be lit brightly when eating, so a lighting scene for dinner time is ideally where the dining room wall lights or the chandelier, turn on and the living room lights turn off to signal the households that it's dinner time. Flashlights can be activated to let the family know that dinner is being served. Functions and events - This lighting scene could dim the lights in the room to the required illumination for conversation or dancing, without much of a brightness. It's also possible to illuminate countertop lights where the food and drinks are served. Movies - Adjust the lighting for a weekend movie night with the family. Activating the movie scene lighting options will turn off all distracting lights around the TV or home theatre screen, but keeps a dim light near the doors, to make quick trips to the fridge and snacks. Reading - For those bookworms, there is no need to walk around the house looking for a nice cozy spot where the lights are perfect to settle down with a good book. Lighting scenes in the home can be programmed to turn on close to a chair and dim the other lights. Lighting scenes are practical and creative way to make just a normal home a smart home.